Field
The disclosed technology relates to a mask frame assembly for thin film deposition and manufacturing method thereof with stabilized masks and connections.
Description of the Related Technology
As an active light emitting display element, an organic light emitting element, e.g., organic light emitting diode (OLED), is known to have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast and a high response speed. As such, it has received much public attention as a next-generation display element.
Each organic light emitting element has an organic light emitting layer and an electrode layer is deposited on it. Typically, the organic light emitting layer and the electrode layer are deposited in pixel areas by using a thin film deposition mask. With that said, as the size of a display using these elements increases, more and more deposition masks will be used to connect to each other and are held together by a frame building block.
However, when thin film deposition masks connect to each other and as the length of each rectangular mask increases, the individual masks will droop and become spaced apart with time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.